


Ecstasy

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: Whiskey in Your Veins [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Commentary, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-11
Updated: 2005-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But for the occasional roll of his hips, Liam is still, his heart racing, blood pounding through his veins, and Jason can almost taste it through his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



> Commentary can be found [here](http://kyuuketsukirui.livejournal.com/604885.html).

Jason drags his lips over Liam's neck, teasing, and when Liam moans and arches up, his cock shifts, hitting just the right spot and Jason groans and does it again. But for the occasional roll of his hips, Liam is still, his heart racing, blood pounding through his veins, and Jason can almost taste it through his skin.

"Jason, please," Liam rasps, tugging at the cuffs, and Jason smiles as he opens his mouth, fangs slicing into Liam's neck, and _drinks_. He feels himself shudder and come, but he's floating and drowning and from far away Liam is begging again.


End file.
